


Nugget The Lobster

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gauntlets and Greaves Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Mercury, Yang and their daughter Kassandra go out for dinner at a fancy seafood restaurant, fluff happens!





	Nugget The Lobster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adox/gifts).



> Heyyyyyy, here's another fic for day 7 of GnG week! it's super fluffy and just cute, thanks to drunkdragon for Beta reading this for me <3 This story was inspired by the line `Not even one of those “pet a lobster,” exotic restaurants that had supposedly been around since the forties.` from Adox's summer side fic, you should go read that if you haven't already!
> 
> Also this is a gift for you Adox as a thx for all the beta reading you've done for me <3

One of Yang and Mercury’s favourite qualities of their daughter Kassandra was how well she behaved for a five-year-old when they went out in public. Kass always made sure to say her please and thank you’s and never caused a scene unlike some children her age. It made going out for dinner a rather enjoyable experience, so when Blake suggested they try out the new seafood-inspired restaurant, bringing Kass with them wouldn’t be an issue and it would save them from having to find a babysitter.

Blue Ocean Grill had a rather fancy feeling, but also gave the impression of being family friendly too. There was a large fish tank filled with lobsters in one corner of the restaurant and the sight made Mercury’s mouth water.

When the family of three arrived, they were politely shown to their seats. Once seated they looked through the menu, it was pretty impressive with a large variety of foods to choose, even catering to those who didn’t eat seafood or eat any kind of meat at all. Soon enough a waitress walked over to the table they sat at.

“Hello, I hope you’re enjoying your evening so far,” the waitress started with a chirpy tone, giving off a wide smile as she readied her pen and notepad.

“My names Amber and I’ll be your waitress for this evening, can I get you any drinks whilst you decide on your meal?” 

“Thank you, I’ll have a white wine, my partner will have a Pepsi and what would you like sweetie?” Yang asked Kass who was still looking at the menu.

“May I please have an apple juice,” Kass said, doing her best to sound polite to Amber.

“You certainly can,” Amber replied sweetly to Kass. “I’ll go get your drinks first and then I’ll be able to take your order for you.” Amber continued before she walked over towards the bar.

“Blake wasn’t wrong, this place is quite nice,” Mercury commented.

“That’s for sure, Blake loves her seafood after all. I’m thinking of getting the chilli mussel dish.” Yang said.

“I might go for the choose your own lobster. How about you Kass, see anything you’d like for dinner?” Mercury asked their daughter, who was busy beginning to colour in the picture the children’s menu provided.

“Umm, can I have the chicken nuggets please?” Kass said as she looked up from reading the menu, her choice of food made both parents laugh.

“You absolutely can have chicken nuggets,” Yang replied to her daughter before shifting her focus to Mercury. “She’s definitely your daughter, no denying that.” Mercury just shrugged at Yang’s words

“She has good taste, what else can I say?” Mercury asked rhetorically making Yang roll her eyes at him.

Amber then returned to their table and placed the drinks down in front of them.

“Are you ready to order or would you like some more time?” Amber asked politely.

“We’re ready,” Mercury answered her quickly.

“Alright, what would you like tonight?” Amber asked, ready to write down their order.

“Kass here would like the kids’ nuggets, my girlfriend would like the chilli mussels and I’ll have the choose your own lobster, thanks,” Mercury said with Amber writing down their order.

“Righty-o, if you would like to follow me to the lobster tank, you can pick out which lobster you would like,” Amber informed Mercury who stood up.

“Can I come too?” Kass then asked excitedly.

“Sure thing, just stick close to your dad,” Amber answered, smiling at the cute child.

Soon enough the trio arrived at the tank filled with lobsters, Mercury studied them, looking at which one would be the tastiest. 

“I’ll get that one sitting in the back corner,” Mercury said, pointing out to Amber which one he wanted.

“Excellent choice,” Amber said as she instructed someone to grab the lobster from the tank.

“Daddy, what's going to happen to the lobster?” Kass asked, her voice a little trembly.

“Uh, well it will get cooked and then I’ll eat it,” Mercury said, hoping he said the right thing. He didn't say the right thing as Kass started to sniffle, she was going to cry, he had to prevent this somehow. “Hey now, he’ll be fine,” Mercury lied to his daughter, he felt bad for it but he didn’t want her crying because of his choice for dinner.

“But-but they’ll cook him and he’ll die,” Kass hiccuped out, some tears starting to fall down her face.

“Okay, how about I order something else then?” Mercury then offered, hoping that would calm Kass down.

“But what if someone else orders to eat him? I don’t want him to die.” Kass said, her crying slowly becoming louder.

“How about we take him home then?” Mercury asked, instantly regretting his words, but he was panicking. He had to calm his daughter so he said the first thing that came to mind. “Hey, this might be odd, but is there any way we could take that lobster home with us?” Mercury turned to ask the brown haired waitress.

“Can we?” Kass asked hopefully.

“Um, I’m not really sure, I’d have to ask my boss,” Amber replied.

“I can pay double for the lobster if that helps.” 

“Maybe, I’ll go ask him now,” Amber said, taking out her pen and notepad. “And I’m guessing you’d like something else to eat instead, correct?” Amber guessed, ready to write down Mercury’s new choice for his dinner.

“I’ll just get some fish ‘n’ chips,” Mercury said as he bent down to pick Kass up.

“No problem,” Amber replied before walking off as Mercury carried Kass back to their table.

“Thank you daddy,” Kass said as she snuggled into his shoulder, Yang was probably going to kill him.

“Did you find a good lobster?” Yang asked as Mercury put Rose back in her seat.

“Yeah, something like that,” Mercury replied, confusing Yang a little.

Amber arrived back at their table with their food a short time later and Yang looked even more confused when she placed a plate of fish ‘n’ chips in front of Mercury. 

“Oh, my boss said you can take the lobster home. You just have to pay for the price it would have been.” Amber informed them, making Yang almost spit out her wine.

“What?” Yang asked a little loudly.

“Surprise,” Mercury said nervously.

“Yay! We’re getting a pet lobster.” Kass excitedly said, making Yang sigh. 

“My family is a meme.” Was all that Yang could fathom to say.

After dinner, the Xiao Long/Black family were driving home with a new addition to their family - a big red lobster sitting in a bucket on the seat next to Kass. The girl had the biggest smile on her face with her new pet, and in the end, Yang couldn’t stay mad for long, Mercury was quietly sitting in the passenger seat, deciding not to say a word.

“I think I’ll name him Nugget,” Kass said suddenly, causing both of her parents to laugh loudly.

“You do know you’ll be buying the fish tank for it right,” Yang said to the father of her child.

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Mercury said nonchalantly.

“And you do know lobsters can live up to thirty plus years as well, right?” Yang then told him, Mercury didn’t even bother to reply to that, but as long as it made his daughter smile he didn’t care, Kass’s smile was worth taking care of a lobster named nugget for thirty years.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so hope you enjoyed reading this!!!!! <3 maybe leave a comment and kudos? That would be really nice if you did <3


End file.
